Rozdział XII UWM
Samotność. Tak, to ona na pewno decyduje kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Wtedy myślimy o rzeczy o których bylibyśmy się myśleć przy drugiej osobie. To samotność mnie wychowała. Nie mama, nie tata tylko ona. Wiele smoków jej się boi. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak jest. Przecież ona jest taka piękna. Daje wolność i swobodę. To dzięki niej wiem co chcę zrobić. Zrozumiałem czemu mialem ukrywać się z tym kim jestem. Maximus powiedział mi kiedyś, że ''jestem w najmniejszym stopniu sobą gdy mówię we własnej osobie, jeśli dałby mi maskę to prawdę bym powiedział. ''Nie rozumiałem tych słów aż do teraz. W samotności jesteśmy całkowicie sobą, bo nie musimy się ukrywać. Uciekłem od Domina zaraz o tym jak powiedziałem mu o Maximusie. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. Pójść w lewo, w prawo, a może popełnić samobójstwo by zakończyć ziemską udrękę. To ostatnie jest bardzo kuszące. Muszę zrobić coś innego. Muszę porozmawiać z ojcem. Jestem pewny, że go nie przekonam by zakończył wojnę. Chcę wiedzieć czemu naraża życie tylu smoków. W tej wojnie będzie więcej ofiar niż w innych. To było pewne. Tylko jak to zrobić? Przecież on mnie zabije, albo przynajmniej srogo ukarze. Wiem! To koniec. Koniec noszenia maski. Koniec udawania. Jeśli naprawdę przez te lata zdobyłem przyjaciół to będą walczyć przy mnie. Wzbiłem się w powietrze kierując w stronę polanki. Byli tam. Zaniepokojeni czekali na mnie. Było ich czternastu. Może ta liczba nie wzbudza podziwu, ale oni byli najlepszymi wojownikami na tej wyspie. Sam ich trenowałem. Przebłagałem Maximusa by dał mi arenę na treningi pozalekcyjne. Trenowanie ich było zaszczytem, a nie przykrym obowiązkiem. Często podczas ćwiczeń uniesiony duchem walki zmieniałem się w błękitnego smoka. Nie przeszkadzało to im. W pełni zaakceptowali to kim jestem. Niektórzy nawet tak mi zaufali, że powiedzieli mi swoje prawdziwe imię. Wylądowałem przy nich, a do mnie od razu poszedł Norton: - 24601 gdzie byłeś? Martwiliśmy się - Norton, czy tam 24711 miał sześć lat, bystre brązowe oczy i wybuchowy charakter. Jednak jeśli uzna kogoś za przyjaciela to zrobi drogą niego wszystko. - Chcę żebyście przestali nazywać mnie po numerze. Mam swoje imię. - Co? Ale prawo... - To już nie jest świat który był wczoraj. Ten jest zupełnie inny. Tysiąc razy bardziej niebezpieczny. - Mamy wojnę z Nacht nie możemy teraz rozpętać wojny domowej. - Owszem, możemy. Ta wojna pochłonie wiele smoków. Po walkach ocean będzie pełen krwi. Musimy zaprowadzić pokój. Nacht nie chce wojny. To Tod ją chce. - W zasadzie to zmiana imion na te prawdziwe niewiele pomoże. To Maximus podobno ustanowił numery. - Nie, to nie był on. Został do tego zmuszony, a przez kogo? Przez Toda! - Popatrzyłem na ich niepewne miny i westchnąłem cicho - Dawne imiona nie mają rozwścieczyć Toda. One mają pomóc by smoki pamiętały kim są i co im zabrano. Carcel był stworzony dla więźniów którzy czuli skruchę i chcieli zmienić się na lepsze. Teraz połowa smoków w nim to niewinne smoki które są tutaj, bo były w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie - W tym momencie kilka smoków poruszyło się niespokojnie - Jak widzę dotknęło to nawet was. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Pójdę do Toda. Kiedyś od kogoś usłyszałem, że zanim rzuci się komuś do gardła trzeba go grzecznie poprosić o zmianę postępowania. Zrobię to chociaż on miał wiele takich okazji. - A co jeśli cię zabije? - Odezwała się Kayla - Co za pytanie, na pewno cię zabije. - Heh, wiecie kto jest następcą tronu? - Oni mi zaufali, więc ja zaufam im. - Słyszałem, że podobno jakiś Teneb, ale nie jestem pewien - Odezwał się Norton - Jednak on nam nie pomoże, to cud jeśli nie jest zły do szpiku kości tak jak jego ojciec. - A co jeśli pomoże? Co jeśli najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą przez niego jest jego ojciec? Co jeśli zrobi wszystko by go pokonać? - O czym ty mówisz? - Jestem Tenebris Urodzony w Mroku. W tej chwili pewnie myślicie, że chcę władzy, ale to nie jest prawda. Nie chcę jej. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego tak po prostu pozwolił umrzeć mojej mamie i bratu. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego kazał mi dorastać z dala od rodziny. Skoro zaufaliście 24601 to zaufajcie Tenebowi. Pomóżcie zaprowadzić szczęście i pokój na tej wyspie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Przez chwilę była taka cisza, że słyszałem bicie własnego serca. Potem usłyszałem to: - Niech żyje Tenebris. Niech żyje Tenebris! Niech żyje Tenebris!!! Udało się! Zaufali mi. Będzie mi łatwiej sprzeciwić się ojcu u boku przyjaciół. Przez kilkadziesiąt kolejnych minut rozmawiałem z nimi o tym co się wydarzyło, że tak nienawidzę ojca. Teraz szeptem na piechotę do jaskiń wodza. Nie chciałem lecieć, bo teraz mogłem się zastanowić co mu powiem. Nagle usłyszałem są sobą głos: - Tenebie zaczekaj! - Za mną pojawiła się Kayla. Była piękną, zielonooką smoczycą. Miała siedem lat. Patrząc na nią nikt by nie pomyślał, że może być śmiertelnym wrogiem. Wyglądała dość mizernie i nie była najsilniejsza, ale szybkość i zwinność spokojnie jej wystarczały - Nie powinieneś tam iść. - Nic mi nie będzie Kaylo. - Jest nieprzewidywalny, a co zrobimy kiedy ciebie zabraknie? - Nie zabije mnie. Miał tyle okazji żeby to zrobić, a nie zrobił tego. - Miało też dużo okazji by zmienić postępowanie i tego też nie zrobił - Jej jedyną wadą był upór. Chociaż w innych sytuacjach uznał bym to są zaletę. -Eh, jeżeli mnie zabije, a tak się nie stanie to zawsze mają ciebie. - Nie o tym teraz mówię. Skoro tym razem na pewno cię nie zabije to może i na pewno się nie zmieni, więc po co tam idziesz? - Idę tam, bo nie jestem nim. Idę tam, bo chcę dać mu szansę jakiej ja nigdy nie miałem - Potem cicho dodałem - Idę tam, bo nie chcę być choć trochę podobny do niego. - No dobrze, ale obiecaj, że przeżyjesz. - Obiecuję. - To idź, tylko pamiętaj o obietnicy. Zostawiłem ją samą i szedłem dalej. Moje myśli były najpierw przy tym jak się zmieniłem. Miałem juz siedem lat, więc już prawie mam ciało dorosłego smoka. Teraz będę już rósł powoli aż do szesnastych urodzin. Będę miał kilka centymetrów więcej. W zasadzie to wieku siedmiu lat jestem n na poziomie szesnastolatka, czyli myślę jak on na przykład o Kayli. Przypomniałem sobie jak patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem gdy próbowała mnie przekonać żebym nie szedł. Potrząsnąłem głową - Nie czas na historię miłosne. Trzeba zapobiec wojnie. Kilka minut później dotarłem na miejsce. Jaskinia wyglądała ponuro. Jeszcze siedem lat temu słychać było śmiech kiedy bawiłem się z bratem. Teraz jest pusto. Wszedłem tam wiedząc, że w środku spotkam mojego ojca. Był tam. Dumny i groźny: - Przyszedłeś mnie pouczać Tenebie? - Jego pomarańczowe oczy były rozbawione - Przecież wiesz, że nie zatrzymam tej wojny. - Ale mógłbyś to zrobić - Powiedziałem pewnie - Przecież wiesz, że szanse są tak równe, że zginie wiele smoków! Będziemy zabijać się nawzajem! W imię czego?! Znienawidzonego władcy który rusza na wojnę, a nie potrafi przez minutę porozmawiać z własnym synem? - Mało wiesz Tenebie, kiedyś zrozumiesz, że moje czyny mają większy sens. Nie wiem czemu zostawiłeś na śmierć własną matkę i brata. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak mogłeś to zrobić. - Ciągle mnie o to obwiniasz? Ciągle mnie obwiniasz o coś czego nie zrobiłem?! - Wysunąłem kły - Jak możesz to robić?! - Oj Tenebie masz problemy z pamięcią? Jak widzę jesteś też agresywny chociaż ciągle jesteś malutki i słabiutki w porównaniu ze mną - Em, on jest ślepy? Jestem prawie tak wielki jak on. - Słabiutki i malutki, bylem taki. Byłem taki, bo ty mi wmówiłeś, że tak jest! Chcesz wojny? Proszę bardzo masz ją. To znaczy teraz masz już dwie wojny! Wybiegłem na dwór aby zapomnieć choć na chwilę o tamtym życiu. Starałem się zapomnieć o matce, Brillu i ojcu. Spojrzałem w kałużę po roztopionym śniegu. Połowa mnie była błękitna niczym lodowiec. Natomiast druga była słaba, oraz ciemna jak noc. Z jednej strony wyglądałem jak potwór - Maszyna do zabijania. Z drugiej byłem niczym moja matka - słaby i bezradny. Z oczu poleciały mu łzy. Spadające krople zaburzyły płynność wody. Kiedy znowu zobaczyłem swoje oblicze byłem zimny i bezduszny. Niebieskie światło odbijało się od śniegu. Przez chwilę czułem potęgę. Czułem moc która mnie obejmuje od koniuszka ogona aż po sam czubek pyska. Po chwili zrozumiałem kim się staję. Niczym opętany potrząsnąłem głową. Odzyskałem świadomość. Już nie miałem błękitnego widoku. Byłem normalny. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku